Disinfectant composition based on cationic and nonionic are well known. However, these compositions while very efficient in disinfecting surfaces, generally do not remove grease and oil as desired; hence, leaving residues and streaks on surfaces. Addition of an efficient anionic surfactant cleaner, to the cationic surfactant, either creates instability problems or deactivates the disinfectant behavior of the cationic. Anionic and nonionic mixtures have a good grease removal properties, but do not perform at all to sanitize the surface being cleaned.